La prophétie Maudite
by Nephtys14
Summary: Enfin le chapitre 8 , que se passe til lorsque deux nouveaux arrivants viennent dans l'odre du phénix, une etrange prophétie plane sur Harry ,qu'il tombe amoureux de son pire ennemi et que Sirius est ressussité [ EN COURS] résumé nul venez lire et laisse
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La prophétie Maudite

Perso : ils ne sont pas à moi

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie , que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité? Résumé pourri venez lire, première fic

Couple : pas encore déclaré

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle chambre de Harry 

Encore une longue journée à Privet Drive ! Harry soupira . Il venait de se lever et était déjà fatigué .

_Fatigué d'ennui_…se dit-il. Pour passer le temps, il alla déjeuner avec sa « famille »

Bien entendu personne ne fit attention à lui , ce qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde , bien au contraire. Désespéré de l'ambiance plutôt froide régnant dans cette cuisine , il remonta dans sa chambre et y découvrir Hedwige perchée devant sa fenêtre. Le jeune Gryffondor lui ouvrit et attrapa la lettre et le paquet a la patte de sa chouette.

Merci Hedwige , tu peux aller te reposer je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment

Il lui donna un miamhiboux et le jeune volatile alla se reposer dans sa cage .

Lorsqu'il regarda l'écriture sur l'enveloppe il reconnut vite celle d'Hermione et Ron au dos :

**_Cher Harry , _**

**_Comment vas-tu ? Nous avons appris par le professeur McGonagall que tu avais de plus en plus de problèmes de nourritures chez ton oncle et ta tante. Malheureusement, il y a des problèmes avec l'ordre et nous n'avons pas encore pu en parler au professeur Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il va faire . Ron est déjà là a cause de ses parents et moi j'y suis car ma maison a été attaquée par des mangemorts.Ils ont préférés me faire venir plutot que je reste a l'hopital. Mais on te promet de faire tout notre possible pour te sortir de là et te ramener vite ici, Mc Gonagall nous a dit que l'ont pouvais pas te faire venir maintenant à cause des troupes de mangemorts qui se baladent dans Londres. elle a dit que c'était trop dangereux pour le moment .Dumbledore dit que tu es plus en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante a cause de la barrière magique..En attendant voici quelques petites choses pour régler momentanémentton problème. On espère te revoir bientôt._**

On pense à toi 

_**Ron et Hermione**_

Le visage de Harry s'illumina de bonheur a l'idée de savoir qu'enfin il pourrait manger quelque chose de plus qu'un fruit ou légume par repas.

Il ouvrit le paquet Harry regarda émerveillé les différentes friandises qu'il lui avait été offert: des chocogrenouilles, deux gâteaux sûrement confectionnés par Mme Weasley , des bonbons de chez Honeyducks, ainsi que des bouteilles de cette délicieuse boisson appelée la bière au beurre Il fit un sourire tendre et rempli de reconnaissance envers ses amis et commença à déballer un es gâteaux lorsqu'il découvrit un petit mot dedans :

**_Bon appétit Harry , surtout régales toi bien et envoie moi une petite lettre lorsque tu en as plus. Je t'en reverrais avec grand plaisir. Affectueusement .Molly_**

Harry fut heureux de la gentillesse de Mme Weasley à son égard et se promit de l'en remercier dès qu'il la verrait.

Il écrivit deux nouvelles lettres pour ses amis et demanda à Hedwige de leur apporter rapidement, puis grignota un peu de ses nouveaux repas. Il rangea le tout sous la latte branlante qui était sous son lit et rangea un peu sa chambre par magie

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, son oncle déboula dans sa chambre manquant de défoncer la porte

Mon garçon tu fais tes valises et vite tu changes de chambre

Hein et je vais où ! et pourquoi ! demanda Harry effaré.

Dans la cave Dudley a besoin de sa chambre et le placard est encombré.

Une dernière chose, tu me donnes ta baguette !

Mais pourquoi , tu m'as dit que je pouvais la garder au début des vacances !( Je ne l'utiliserais pas je te jure ! dit-il Harry déboussolé

TU OBEIS ET TU TE TAIS contra son oncle et lui mettant une claque.

Harry savait que son oncle payerais son acte très cher vu qu'il était surveillé par Sirius et toute l'ordre du phénix mais cela son oncle ne le savait pas.Le jeune homme résigné lui remis sa baguette et lui dit :Je la récupérerais bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Son oncle vit un petit sourire mauvais se formé au coin des lèvres de son neveu. Son oncle renifla sournoisement en le traitant d'insolent et lui dit de se dépêcher

Harry rangea donc le reste de ses affaires dans sa valise et n'oublia pas ses friandises

J'en ai marre ! dit rageusement l'adolescent

.Lorsqu'il finit ses valises il alla donc s'installer dans la cave. Il soupira bruyamment et entreprit de visiter sa « nouvelle chambre »

un lit de camp branlant était déposé dans le fond, une vielle lampe toute poussiéreuse posé sur une table de nuit en fer toute rouillée a coté du lit, une table qui pouvait faire penser a un bureau qui s'écroula dès que Harry la toucha contre le mur opposé au lit, Une douche ayant besoin d'être nettoyé et des toilettes dans un petit coin a gauche de la pièce . Autrement dit , la pièce semblait complètement vide. Il se demanda comment il ferait rentrer Hedwige et chercha une ouverture. Par chance une petite fenêtre assez mal en point était assez large pour faire passer sa chouette.Il nettoya donc cette vieille cave grace a sa magie

Pou enfin fini, ce n'était pas vraiment dur mais qu'elle saleté ici !

Il regarde sa montre et constata qu'il était très tard et cela se confirma quand il regarde le ciel étoilé a travers la fenêtre .

Il se coucha et s'endormis sur le champ.

Il fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il prit sa douche et s'habilla de manière à être assez à l'aise. Il répara la table effondrée et entreprit de mettre ses parchemins ainsi que ses plumes dessus. Il était en train de lire un de ses livres de cours quand tante Pétunia lui déposa une assiette devant la porte de la cave , il alla la prendre et y vit 6 feuilles de vieille salade dedans.

Harry laissa couler une seule et unique larme en priant pour que ses amis viennent le chercher ou il craquerait vite .En reprenant son livre il entendit Hedwige donner des coups de bec a la fenêtre de la cave. Il lui ouvra et elle vint se poser sur son épaule , lui mordillant l'oreille doucement en lui jetant un regard interrogateur se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici

c'est ici que l'on vit maintenant… tiens ta cage est ici maintenant lui expliqua Harry en lui montrant .sa cage disposée au centre de la pièce sur des vieux cartons trouvés.

Elle lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle avait compris et alla boire dans sa gamelle. Il repris son livre mais n'arriva pas a se concentrer a cause du bruit que faisait Dudley dans la cuisine a cause d'une énième crise d'enfant gâté. Il écrit donc une lettre a Ron , il avait besoin d'écrire pour évacuer tout ce qui allait pas :

_**Salut mon vieux,**_

_**Comment ça va ? Moi c'est pas la joie, les Dursley m'ont fais changé de chambre j'habite maintenant dans la cave, et il m'ont pris ma baguette.**_

**_Heureusement le peu de magie sans baguette que je sais faire m'a permis de mettre cette cave dans le confort minimum. J'ai envie que la rentrée arrive vite pour pouvoir vous revoir tous. Comment ça se passe avec Hermione vous ne vous entretuer pas ? Je plaisante. Vous êtes au square grimmauld je suppose. Passez le bonjour a Sirius(1) et a Lupin. Depuis sa résurrection je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de lui écrire et je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'écrire a Rogue pour le remercier pour son sort qui a fais ressusciter Sirius. Et Lupin je suppose qu'il a beaucoup de travail. Est-ce que Voldemort a encore frappé ? Combien de victimes ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir les réponses a mes questions. Ron je pense beaucoup a vous moi aussi. Passe le bonjour a Hermione aussi bien sur vous me manquez tous les deux. Venez vite me chercher !_**

Harry 

Le jeune Gryffondor relit sa lettre et se promis de ne pas l'envoyer

Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre… dit–il en posant la lettre au bord de son lettre avec la ferme intention de la jeter.

Hedwige comprit de travers et s'envola avec l'enveloppe, pendant qu'Harry prit sa douche.

Lorsque Harry revient, il s'étonna de l'absence de Hedwige mais se dit qu'elle avait du sortir chasser en voyant la fenêtre ouverte. Mais il découvrit aussi que la lettre avait disparut et compris que Hedwige l'avait apporté sans qu'il le lui demande

Oh non maintenant ils vont croire que je me plaints…soupira Harry en s'affalant sur son lit sa tête entre les mains. Mais tant pis maintenant le mal était fait. Il se coucha en se demandant ce que penserais les autres en recevant cette lettre.

sur cette dernière pensée qu'il se laissa allez dans les bras de Morphée.

Hedwige elle se dirigea vers le square grimmauld en emportant avec elle involontairement le ticket de sortie de Harry

A suivre…

(1)explication au chapitre suivant

Chapitre suivant : La lettre reçue

Laissez moi une chtite rewiew svp


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La prophétie maudite

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie , que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité? Résumé pourri venez lire, première fic

Couple : pas encore déclaré

Perso : ils ne sont pas a moi, quel dommage

Réponses au Rewiew :

**Nymphodora Tonks**** : Merci pour ta rewiew , voici donc la suite et j'espère que tu apprécieras ma fic du début jusqu'à la fin**

**la-shinegami**** : Ben euu en tant que BL je te remercie de m'aider dans ma fic , et pis en tant que lectrice et amie, j'espère a toi aussi que toute ma fic te plaira et que tu prendras plaisir a la lire**

**Merci pour vos rewiews a toutes les deux et j'espère en avoir beaucoup d'autre **

Chapitre 2 : La lettre reçue

Loin de Privet Drive se trouvait la noble maison des Black. Seul six personnes se trouvaient dans la cuisine : Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mc Gonagall et Rogue.

Tout en déjeunant discutant d'Harry:

Mais enfin, on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas ! s'exclama Sirius

Le professeur Dumbledore essaye de trouver un moyen de le ramener, on ne, peut qu'attendre comment le professeur MC Gonagall

Je veux bien aller le chercher la poudre de cheminette ! Proposa Sirius

Non! vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir d'ici ! S'opposa la directrice de Griffondor

pff de toute façon depuis ma ressuscitation, je ne peux rien faire sans être constamment surveillé .

_Flash back :_

_Sirius tomba du coté du voile.. _

_NON SIRIUS ! hurla Harry en courant pour aller voir_

_Non Harry tu restes la dit Lupin en attrapant Harry par la taille et bien décidé a ne pas le lâcher_

_Lâchez moi je sais qu'il est vivant ! SIRIUS ! SIRIUUUUS !_

_Harry il est mort ce n'est plus la peine, Harry ça suffit !IL EST MORT ARETES !_

_Non pas Sirius non !_

_Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore _

_Mais enfin professeur pourquoi on devrait essayer de le ramener ! Demanda Rogue_

_Parce que c'est le seul parent de Harry et parce qu'on a besoin de Lui pour l'ordre._

_-évidement simplement pour Potter Monsieur le directeur, on ne peut pas tenter une expérience peut être sans succès quelqu'un simplement parce que c'est le seul parent d'un adolescent_

_Severus je comprends votre haine envers monsieur Black mais trouver un moyen s'il vous plait ! dit le vieil homme _

_Très bien monsieur directeur_

_Merci beaucoup_

_Harry seul dans son dortoir regardait une photo prise pendant les vacances de Noël. Sirius été si joyeux ce jour la !_

_Harry soupira, plus jamais il ne reverrait son parain. Puis il laissa échapper 15ans de désespoir et de malheur dans ses larmes._

_Professeur Dumbledore j'ai trouvé ! un sort qui peut ramener Black a la vie, mais seul Potter peut le faire _

_A oui et lequel ? _

_ Il consiste a faire revivre le mort grâce aux sentiments de la personne qui aimait beaucoup la personne décédée autrement dit Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Lupin._

_Très bien faites les venir._

_-oui monsieur_

_Une heure plus tard Harry et le professeur lupin se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et attendait ce que le directeur voulait leur dire._

_Très bien, nous avons une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncé, nous avons trouvé un sort qui permettrait peut être à monsieur Black de revenir à la vie. Pour cela, vous devrez aller devant le voile pour Sirius est tombé et face à face de chaque coté du voile, vous devrez réciter cette incantation en mettant tous vos sentiments envers Sirius dedans , normalement cela devrait le faire revenir _

_Normalement ! NORMALEMENT ! Vous n'êtes même pas sur que cela marchera et si ça marche pas hein ! On fera quoi !_

_ Calme-toi Harry, dit calmement Lupin, on peut toujours essayer_

_D'accord_

Quand partons-nous ?

_Dès que vous le voulez !_

_Très bien on par tout de suite dit Harry._

_Arrivé au département des mystères, Harry et Remus se placèrent comme prévu et commencèrent à réciter la formule en mettant tout leur cœur dedans_

_: **Par ce pouvoir qui nous ai destiné, nous Harry Potter et Remus Lupin , ami et filleul de Sirius black, ordonnons a toi seigneur des morts de nous le faire revenir . Par notre amour et notre volonté, nous vous l'ordonnons qu'il revienne !**_

Puis une grande lumière rouge et or se leva du voile et le corps de Sirius avec. Puis il se déposa sur la pierre froide et sale.

Harry ça a marché !

_Sirius ouvrit doucement les yeux_

_Harry ? Remus mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?demanda Sirius encore un peu endolori_

_Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Remus_

_Si, le combat, bellatrix et le voile mais OH MON DIEU ! Je ne suis pas censé être mort moi ?_

_Nous t'avons ramené Sirius ! dit Harry_

_Viens Sirius, on rentre déclara doucement Lupin_

Fin du flash back 

Minerva a raison Sirius, on ne peut pas lui faire prendre plus de risque je..

Lupin allait finir sa phrase lorsque Mondigus débarqua en trombe dans la cuisine :

B'jour le monde, y a d'blèmes avec le p'tit. Y'a eu une dispute avec son oncle et depuis c'est son cousin qui est dans sa chambre.

Etrange dis le professeur MC Gonagall il faudrait sûrement prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

Une chouette blanche comme neige déboula par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle avait une lettre dans le bec et l'enveloppe était vierge.

Mais c'est Hedwige s'exclama Mme Weasley Mon pauvre chéri ne doit plus avoir de gâteaux. Tien bonjour Ron, bonjour Hermione !

B'jour répondirent en cœur les deux concernés.

Que fais Hedwige ici maman ? demanda Ron

On ne sait pas, tien lis la lettre c'est sûrement pour toi dis Sirius en lui tendant la lettre.

Avec Hermione, ils lurent cette lettre et la jeune fille laissa échapper un cri proche de l'horreur a la mention de la cave. Ron du donc la lire a haute voix quand il vit les regards des membres présents à l'entente du cri de la Griffondor. Après quelques secondes Hermione s'écrit

On ne peut plus le laisser là bas un jour de plus, il faut faire quelque chose !

Je vais aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, donnez-moi cette lettre M. Weasley ordonna gentiment le professeur. Mc Gonagall

Puis elle sortit et transplana

Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Ron un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de lire

Lui répondre et lui redonner courage et confiance, dis-lui que nous allons vite venir le chercher. Lui dit Lupin.

Ron s'appliqua a écrire la lettre.

Harry 

_**Nous avons bien reçu la lettre et avons décidé de venir te chercher au plus vite. Mc go est allée prévenir Dumbledore. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour venir te chercher au plus vite.**_

_**Ron**_

Puis il envoya la chouette ramener la réponse a son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain matin, Hedwige arriva à la fenêtre de la cave et tapota avec son bec, Harry, qui sortait de la douche, vint lui ouvrir et voulu la réprimander mais s'abstins lorsqu'il vit la lettre accrochée a la patte de sa chouette. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille en lui tendant la patte pour le faire revenir à la réalité

Merci Hedwige

Lorsqu'il lut la lettre, il pleura presque de bonheur en pensant que son cauchemar serait bientôt terminé. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit un hibou grand duc toquer à sa fenêtre. Il prit la lettre et l'oiseau reparti.

Il regarda étrangement l'enveloppe

Et se décida à l'ouvrir. Il y découvrit une prophétie :

Lorsque le soir de la bataille des 2 armées 

_**De l'élu coulera le sang de la vengeance et de l'amour**_

_**Les 7 étoiles s'assembleront**_

_**Il unira**_

_**Le yin et le yang**_

_**L'eau et le feu**_

_**La haine et l'amour**_

_**L'ombre et la lumière**_

_**Ainsi les ténèbres ne seront plus que poussières**_

_**Pour ne plus jamais revenir**_

Après cette lecture, sa cicatrice s'enflamma comme jamais. La douleur était si rude qu ' Harry sentait que sa tête allait se déchirer en deux. Il comprit à ce moment la que la colère de Voldemort était aussi puissante que sa douleur. Sur cette pensée il s'évanouit sur le sol froid et rude de la cave.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : La prophétie maudite

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie, que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité, premier fic

Couple : pas encore déclaré

Perso : ils ne sont pas a moi, quel dommage

Réponses au Rewiew :

**Nymphodora Tonks : je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaisir surtout que ce n'est que la première et peut être la dernière mais bon cela ce n'est pas encore sur et merci beaucoup pour tes 2 rewiews et bonne lecture du chapitre 3**

**la-shinegami : Ben euu en tant que BL je te remercie de m'aider dans ma fic , et pis en tant que lectrice et amie, j'espère a toi aussi que toute ma fic te plaira et que tu prendras plaisir a la lire la suite**

**Merci pour vos rewiews a toutes les deux et j'espère en avoir beaucoup d'autre **

Chapitre 3 : La prophétie Maudite

Quelques heures après son évanouissement, Harry se réveilla sur le sol dur et humide de la cave. Il se leva doucement et toucha son front. Il était brûlant et sa main était couverte de sang. Il se regarda dans un miroir, le sang venait de sa cicatrice. Il se demanda si la colère de Voldemort n'était pas liée à cette étrange prophétie. Il la relut plusieurs fois et en conclut qu'une bataille sanglante aurait lieu probablement entre l'ordre du phénix ainsi que l'AD et l'armée de Voldemort. Il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, il décida de voir quelques sortilèges au niveau encore théorique, pour les apprendre aux membres de l'AD l'année suivante. Il eut plusieurs idées et prit des notes et puis se décida à faire ses devoirs pour en être débarrassé quand il entendit son oncle se ruer sur la porte de la cave

HARRY ! HARRY VIENS ICI !

Il déverrouilla la porte et le jeune Griffondor pue entrer dans la cuisine.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'il y a tes foutus oiseaux à la fenêtre de Dudley ! Alors tu vas les faire partir et vite !

Harry se précipita dans son ancienne chambre et vit plusieurs hiboux de la gazette du sorcier qui attendaient. Il paya donc et pris ses journaux pour retourna dans la cave lorsque son oncle l'interpella :

Une seconde mon garçon, où vas-tu comme ça ?

Dans la cave, où veut-tu que j'aille, chez les voisins ? répliqua Harry sarcastique

TU ME PARLES CORRECTEMENT et ensuite tu vas aller travailler chez Mme Figgs, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour ranger son grenier ainsi que pour faire des bricoles. Aller dépêches toi d'aller t'habiller, tu pars dans 10min

Oh non, pas Mme Figgs pensa Harry avec désespoir

Il partit donc , un peu en retard, travailler chez Mme Figgs bien décider pour lui poser quelques petites questions à propos de Dumbledore

Il sonna et la vieille dame vint lui ouvrir

Ah enfin tu es là Harry , il était temps aller dépêches toi tu es en retard ! s'exclama Mme Figgs

Pardon Mme Figgs je suis désolé

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte elle fut beaucoup plus aimable et lui dit :

Désolé Harry c'était pour les Dursley je savais qu'il t'observait, comment vas-tu ? vas t'asseoir dans le salon je vais faire du thé

Il y alla et au retour de la vieille dame, il lui dit qu'il devait aller nettoyer son grenier

HARRY ! enfin je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour nettoyer mon grenier voyons ! C'était pour que les Dursley te laissent venir. Je t'ai fais venir car le professeur Dumbledore sait que tu as des questions, même beaucoup de questions , Alors poses les moi et je ferais mon possible pour te répondre.

Ils parlèrent donc pendant près de deux heures jusqu'à ce que Harry n'ait plus de questions.

Harry, vas voir dans la bibliothèque, il y a sûrement des livres qui pourraient t'intéresser. Dumbledore me les a envoyés rien que pour toi.

Il s'y rendit et découvrit plein de livres sur les sortilèges ou pour la DCFM. Il les consulta jusqu'a ce que Mme Figgs lui conseille de rentrer

N'oublies pas d'avoir l'air très fatigué et reviens demain.

Il retourna donc dans sa cave avec les notes qu'il avait prit et cachées dans sa poche de jean. Il vu sur un des journaux la marque des ténèbres avec en gros titre : « CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM A ENCORE FRAPPE »

« Quatre familles ont encore été agressées cette nuit par le puissant mage noir…. »

Harry soupira et lu l'intérieur du journal lorsqu'il découvrit que Voldemort avait laissé un message pour lui sur les murs de la maison de sa dernière victime.

« Je veux combattre celui que l'on surnomme l'élu ! »Avec un article de journal en dessus ou les familles de victimes le supplié d'y aller. Il se sentit triste et coupable du malheur de ses personnes. A ce moment il pensa à la prophétie et se dit qu'il devait chercher toutes les significations au plus vite. Il trouva des formules dans ses notes prises chez Mme Figgs qui l'aidèrent un peu .Il comprit beaucoup de choses à ce moment la…

Il retourna plusieurs fois chez Mme Figgs , . Il prit beaucoup de notes pour présenter les sorts aux membres de l'AD. Il pourra s'entraîner lorsque l'ordre du phénix viendra le chercher. Il rentra dans la cave et remarqua les journaux qu'il avait laissés en plan lors de sa première visite chez Mme Figgs .Il lut le nom des victimes de Voldemort et vu que le nom de granger y figurait .Il relut la 1ere lettre de Ron et Hermione et remarqua que la jeune fille lui avait dit et qu'il ne lui avait même pas présenter ses condoléances. Il se promit de le faire dès qu'il la verrait.

A l'ordre du phénix :

Etes vous sur de cela professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius inquiet

Parfaitement Sirus , même si vous n'aimez pas ce nouveau membre , il est tout a fait fiable .

Je vous crois professeur , ce n'est pas cela mais lui avez-vous donnez du véritasérum ?demanda Lupin

Oui Rémus , je l'ai fais et ils sont tous les deux parfaitement fiables et sincères à l'idée de trahir Voldemort pour entrer dans l'ordre du Phénix

Très bien soupira Rémus, faites les entrer

Le professeur Dumbledore ouvrir la porte de la cuisine pour faire entrer les deux nouveaux membres de l'ordre du phénix

Bienvenue parmis nous , messieurs Malefoy

A suivre….

Désolé pour ce petit retard mais avec les cours je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire laissez moi plein de rewiew okaaayyy !

Kiss

Nephtys

A suivre chapitre 4 : Retour au square Grimmauld


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : La prophétie maudite

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie, que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité, premier fic

Couple : bientôt révélé

Perso : ils ne sont pas a moi, quel dommage

Réponses au Rewiew :

**Mixou : ba merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait très plaisir , si tu aime ma fic j'en suis ravie et je vais essayer de me depecher d'écrire la suite lol**

**Nymphodora Tonks**** : aaaaahh les couples , ma BL me l'a souvent demandé et je vais etre gentille je vais te le dire oui il y aura plusieurs couples je vais t'en dire un et evidement le plus convoité c HPDM. XD. Et merci encore pour ta **rewiew

**la-shinegami**** : chut miss BL lol je sais et je l'ai corriger ma petite erreur merci de m'y avoir aidé ;)**

Chapitre 4 : Retour au square Grimmauld 

Harry n'arrivait pas a dormir , il tournait et virait ,à droite , à gauche , à a droite , à gauche.

« Ca suffit j'en ai marre maintenant maugréa t-il »

Il se leva doucement et alla se passer sous le jet d'eau glacé de sa douche. Lorsqu'il sortit, ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son torse musclé. Des fines gouttelettes passaient sur ses muscles pour disparaître sous la serviette blanche qui entourait sa taille fine. A peine, eu t-il fait un pas vers son lit qu'une grande chouette noire toquait à la vitre de sa fenêtre. Il l'a fit entrer et l'envoya dans la cage d'Hedwige, celle-ci étant partie chasser. Une lettre courte et signification de délivrance, lui était adressée :

**_Salut Harry,_**

_**Nous viendrons te chercher demain à 14h30. Soit prêt, nous transplaneront devant chez toi ainsi nous parlerons à ton oncle et ta tante. Tu pourras mettre ton balai dans ta valise nous partirons par portoloin. Au revoir Harry**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

Harry en aurait presque pleuré tellement il était heureux. Le lendemain il partirait , c'était super !

« Merci Remus, merci beaucoup murmura Harry »

Mais une vilaine surprise l'attendait au square mais cela il ne le savait pas

Au square Grimmauld

Un cri aigu réveilla toute la maisonnée

« MALEFOY ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais je n'ai pas fais exprès granger AIE arêtes je te l'ai dit que AIIIIIIE je n'avais pas fais exprès !

MENTEUR TU SAVAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE J'Y ETAIT REVIEN ICI TOUT DE SUIIIITE ! hurla Hermione en lançant un vase sur Malefoy

AIIIIE ESPECE DE FOLLE ARETES ! se défendit drago en entrant dans la cuisine .

enfin mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron qui venait de se lever

ce fut une Hermione en sous-vêtements qui lui ré pondit en arrivant dans la cuisine

CE QUI SE PASSE C'EST QUE CET IMBECILE S'EST AMUSE A ENTRER DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ALORS QU'IL SAVAIT QUE J'Y ETAIS ! ESPECE DE PERVERS !

JE N'AI PAS FAIS EXPRES GRANGER ! TU ES SOURDE OU QUOI !

Ca suffit ça suffit calmez vous maintenant, réclama Lucius, miss granger fermez votre salle de bain a clef et personne ne pourra entrer et Drago fais attention avant d'entrer ok ?

Oui père dit Drago

Hermione, folle de rage, retourna à l'étage pour finir sa toilette. Quand a Ron il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mure du fait d'avoir vu la jeune fille qu'il aimait depuis toujours en sous-vetements !

Ca va Ron ? Tu es tout rouge !demanda Sirius moqueur qui avait compris

OOH ça va vous ! répondit-il en sortant de la cuisine

Seul un rire clair et léger lui répondit.

Chez Harry

Enfin , c'est cet après midi que l'ordre viendrait chercher harry. Qu'est ce qu'il était impatient ! Bientôt 14h00. Il n'avait rien dit à son oncle et à sa tante, il avait trop hâte de voit leur tête lors de l'arrivée des membres de l'ordre.

13h35….13h45….13h50….13h52….13h55…

A partir de ce moment la , Harry se sentit plus excité que jamais et pis d'un coup un CRAC sonore se fit entendre

Ca y est enfin murmura Harry

La sonnette de la maison retentit et ce fut l'oncle Vernon qui alla l'ouvrir au bruit des pas.

Il entendit parler puis enfin crier. Il ne compris pas les paroles vu que les cris provenaient du salon.

Il s'assit sur son lit en attendant que tout cela cesse quand la porte de la cave vola en éclats laissant apparaître Remus Lupin

Bonjour Harry dit Remus tout doucement

Pro.. Professeur Lupin ? demanda Harry complètement déboussolé de cette entrée soudaine

Oui aller viens ,on y va

Harry prit sa valise et sortit de cette cave en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il passa dans le salon et vit son oncle et sa tante terrifié devant un Mr Weasley très en colère.

MAIS ENFIN , VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE LAISSER UN ENEFANT DE CET AGE DANS UNE CAVE !

Arthur on y va maintenant je crois qu'ils ont compris dit Remus a M. Weasley, n'est ce pas demanda t-il menaçant a l'oncle de Harry qui ne pu qu'affirmer , totalement apeuré.

Aller venez le portoloin pars dans une minute. Dit M. Weasley en tendant un vieux livre poussiéreux a Harry et Remus

Quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall du square Grimmauld et ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine silencieusement pour voir les autres membres de la maisonnée.

A peine Harry eut-il franchi le seuil de la cuisine qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.

Oh Harry je sui tellement heureuse de te voir ? Comment tu vas ? Ton retour s'est bien passé ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu as faim ? déballa à toute vitesse Hermione

Hermione laisses-le respirer un peu voyons dit Ron en séparant la Hermione sangsue de Harry, Salut vieux lui dit-il avec une accolade fraternelle.

E bien alors Harry on ne dit plus bonjours au parrain maintenant dit une voix que le jeune griffondor reconnut tout de suite

SIRIUS ! dit Harry en embrassant son parrain.

Outch mes oreilles critiqua Sirius malicieusement

Vien Harry , on va te montrer ta chambre s'exclama en attrapant Harry par le bras et sa valise de l'autre , tu viens Hermione ?

J'arrive répondit la jeune fille

Arrivé dans la chambre Ron regarda Harry soudain presque effrayé

Harry il y a quelque chose ,que tu dois savoir . dit le rouquin

Quoi ? demanda Harry soudain angoissé

E bien en fait

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase quand Drago entra dans la chambre en s'exclamant

J'ai appris que Potter est arrivé c'est vrai ? demanda innocemment Drago

MALEFOY ! Hurla Harry

A suivre …..

Outch c'est pas mon meilleur lol

Laissez moi plein de rewiew faites exploser ma boite okay ? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : La prophétie maudite

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie , que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité? Résumé pourri venez lire, première fic

Couple : pas encore déclaré

Perso : ils ne sont pas a moi, quel dommage

_**Message**_

**

* * *

**

Bonjours a tout le monde

Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre comme prévu désolé

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce grand retard mais la BL que j'avais choisi après longue réflexion est partie à la fac. Donc voila lol. Elle avait lu le dernier chapitre et l'avait beaucoup aimé et elle devait donc peut être devenir ma nouvelle BL. Bon tant pis

Aussi pour la fic, je ne sais pas encore, je vais peut être l'abandonner je ne sais pas trop. J'espère avoir quand même vos impressions sur cette réflexion. Ma décision n'est pas encore prise bien sur. Si je choisis de ne pas arrêter le prochain chapitre apparaîtra la semaine prochaine. C'est les vacances j'aurais plus le temps d'écrire. Et je commencerais peut être une nouvelle fic sur un autre sujet.

Merci pour votre compréhens  
ion et je vais encore réfléchir sur ma décision d'arrêter ou pas cette fic. Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenu .

Merci d'avance.

Nephtys

ps: pour vous rassure le prochain chapitre est quand meme pret :)


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : La prophétie maudite

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie, que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité, premier fic

Couple : bientôt révélé

Perso : ils ne sont pas a moi, quel dommage

Réponses au Rewiew :

La-shinegami : désolé c'est vrai que je t'avais oublier pour la publication du 4eme chap. ° mais bon je me rattraperais sur le chap. 5 lol kisu a toi

**2eme rewiew** : regarde bien ce que j'ai ecrit j'ai écrit " donc peut être devenir ma nouvelle BL" j'ai dit peut etre et pour ce qui est de que tu ai changé de béta jmen fou royalement jte l'ai deja dit ça me donne moins du boulot . Cette va peut etre le devenir mais c'est pas sur vu qu'elle est a la fac et que je lui parle une fois tous les deux mois donc voila et vu que toi tu as deja quelqu'un d'autre a corriger c'est pour t'eviter du travail en plus alors au lieu de m'engueuler direct tu aurais pu demander gentiment des explications seulement je me suis dis que ça n'interressait pas tout le monde de savoir mais bon si tu veux pas comprendre c'est pas grave

Maintenant tchao

Nymphodora Tonks : ah mystère pour le couple Ron/Hermione je ne sais pas avec qui je vais les caser ces deux la lol et pour les lemons baaaa je ne sais pas non plus ° j'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir a lire ma fic. Kisu a toi

Setsuko : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew , si la fic continue il y aura d'autre couple bien sur. Il n'y aura pas que hpdm . Pour te donner un petit aperçu il va y avoir une grande révélation dans la famille weasley dans les enfants . Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus ce ne serai pas marant pour la suite .

Encore merci

Ceci est pour tout le monde, vous savez qui ! eh bah JE CONTINUE ! et ouai ca vous en bouche un coin hein lol bon grace a certaines personnes qui n'ont jamais lu cette fic vu qu'ils ne captent rien lol bah je continue donc voila le chapitre suivant. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore réfléchi au choix de ma BL j'y reflechirais pendant les vacs mais je vais surement changer vu que celle que j'avais pour le chap 1 et 2 est deja occupée avec quelqu'un d'autre donc si'il y a des volontaires présentés vu lol.

Bisous a tous

J'espère que la suite de ma fic va toujours vous plaire

Chapitre 5 : Malefoy/Harry de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

_Arrivé dans la chambre Ron regarda Harry soudain presque effrayé_

_Harry il y a quelque chose, que tu dois savoir. Dit le rouquin_

_Quoi ? demanda Harry soudain angoissé_

_E bien en fait _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase quand Drago entra dans la chambre en s'exclamant_

_J'ai appris que Potter est arrivé c'est vrai ? demanda innocemment Drago_

_MALEFOY! Hurla Harry _

****Merci Potter pour cette charmante démonstration de tes talents vocaux dit sarcastiquement Drago en se débouchant les oreilles

Harry était énervé et regardait Ron et Hermione comme si c'était de leur faute que Malefoy soit présent.

C'est ce que l'on voulait te dire Harry dit Hermione avec un air coupable sur le visage

Pendant leur petite discussion entre Griffondor, Drago observa Harry.

_« Bon dieu qu'il est sexy ! »_Se dit-il. Le jeune homme portait un débardeur blanc avec un jean serré noir qui lui moulait affreusement bien les fesses.

Harry je t'en pris calme toi, il est de notre coté ! Entendit soudainement Drago

Et ouai Potty, faudra t'y faire je suis dans le clan des gentils maintenant. Fit Drago en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry tout en sortant de la pièce.

.NAN MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND LUI ! Fut le seul son qui retentit assez fort pour que Sirius, coincé dans la cuisine par Molly, eut la joie d'entendre de la conversation des trois adolescents.

Harry furieux, descendit à la vitesse d'un éclair pour arriver dans la cuisine en défonçant la porte du pied

QUE FAIT MALEFOY ICI ! Hurla le jeune homme

Bonjour Harry fit Bill, le frère de Ron, avec un air amusé sur le visage

RRRRRRR bonjour bill et pourrais je donc savoir ce que la tête de fouine fait ici ?

Mr Malefoy, ainsi que son père sont maintenant membre de l'ordre de phénix Harry dit Sirius

HEIN ! Mais c'est pas possible ! c'est pas vrai ! pas la fouine ! non ! Sirius dis moi que c'est pas vrai !

Désolé Harry je n'en suis pas ravi du tout

Un léger Reparo fut murmuré par Molly

Oh désolé Mme Weasley s'excusa Harry tout penaud

Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, puisque tu es la viens déjeuner avec nous, j vais chercher Ron et Hermione

On est la maman, dit Ron tout amusé

Puis après cette altercation Tout le monde déjeuna tranquillement

. Les jours passèrent au square grimmauld. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre crier dès le matin.

Un matin, Drago entra dans la salle de bain tout endormi lorsqu'il entendit chanter. Unr voix masculine, douce et chaude a la fois, mélodieuse et d'une justesse infinie. Il entra donc et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Harry était sous la douche, derrière un rideau totalement transparent et il chantait une chanson de rock.

_**Rape me, my friend  
Rape me again.**_

Drago sentit une douce chaleur l'enveloppa

Ne me tente pas pensa t-il

_**I'm not the only one   
hate me  
do it and do it again.**_

Oh oui je risqué de te haïr profondément après ça harry

_**Waste me  
taste me, my friend.**_

Je ne pourrais jamais te gaspiller Harry

**_My favourite inside source  
I'll kiss your open sores  
Appreciate your concern  
You'll always think and Burn_**.

Après ces dernières paroles il sortit en vitesse pour aller dans une autre salle de bain prendre une douche très très très froide.

Puis les jours passèrent au square Grimmauld, Drago prenait gare à ce qu'il n'y ai bien personne dans la salle de bain avant d'y rentrer depuis ce fameux jour. Il évitait Harry comme la peste de peur que son excitation prenne le dessus.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ! Pensais Drago chaque soir. Chaque soir au moment de s'endormir l'image du brun se matérialisait devant ses yeux. Chaque soir il terminait sous une douche glacée et chaque soir il était obligé de faire des travaux manuels.

Cependant ce dont personne était au courant c'est que Drago n'était pas seul a devoir faire ça. Harry aussi devait s'entretenir chaque soir avec la douche froide.

_C'est pas possible il va me rendre dingue !_Les deux garçons pensaient la même chose au même moment .Chaque nuit leur rêves devenaient impossible . Chaque matin une autre douche froide devait avoir lieu. Et comme chaque matin, ils se croisèrent dans l'escalier et descendirent ensemble ou une drôle de surprise s'y trouva…

FIN DU CHAP

Désolé pour ce grand retard, le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite je vous le promets lol

Nephtys


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : La prophétie maudite

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie, que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité, premier fic

Couple : bientôt révélé

Perso : ils ne sont pas a moi, quel dommage

Chapitre 7 : que de révélations…

« Et comme chaque matin, ils se croisèrent dans l'escalier et descendirent ensemble ou une drôle de surprise s'y trouva… »

un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre dans la maison. Les deux garçons virent Ginny passer a coté d'eux , pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et hurlant de souffrance. Ils virent Ron courir derrière elle en l'appelant.

« GINNY ATTENDS MOI, JE NE LE SAVAIS PAS JE TE LE JURE hurlais ron

MENTEUR ! TU DEVAIS LE SAVOIR, BILL CHARLIE PERCIE FRED ET GEORGES LE SAVAIENT POURQUOI PAS TOI HEIN ! criait la jeune griffondor »

Les deux garçons décidèrent donc de descendre a la cuisine pour savoir e qu'il se passait. Il y virent Mme Weasley et son mari en train de pleurer

« y'a un mort ou quoi ?chuchota drago a l'oreille de harry

tais toi andouille ! replica ce dernier

Mme Weasley ? que se passe-t-il ?

Oh Harry c'est si horrible nous faire ça a nous c'est terrible

Mais qu'est ce qui est si grave Molly ?

oh harry si tu savais »

Molly retomba en larmes. Harry essayait de la consoler sans savoir ce qui se passait tandis que Drago prenait son petit déjeuné.

« -Mme Weasley ? allez vous me dire ce qui se passe oui ou non ?

Harry, ginny n'est pas notre fille »

Harry et Drago la regardèrent horrifiés

« PARDON ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes

je vais vous expliquer. Après la naissance de Ron , nous voulions une petite fille mais nous n'y arrivions pas alors nous avons décidé d'adopter une enfant qui nous ressemblerait beaucoup et nous l'avons trouvé, Ginny …. Nous avons décidé de ne rien lui dire avant qu'elle est atteint un age où elle puisse comprendre. Mais voilà nous avons reçu une lettre de ses véritables parents disant qu'ils voulaient la voir et ginny en a reçu une aussi où tout lui était expliqué. Voilà tu sais tout »

Cette nouvelle bloqua Harry. « mais qui sont ses vrais parents alors ? Comment s'appelle t'elle réellement ? demanda Harry

Ginevra Malefoy… »

Drago s'étouffa dans son petit déjeuné et son visage passa au blanc. Il partit en courant de la cuisine sous le regard de Harry et fila directement dans la chambre de son père.

« PERE QU'EST-CE DONC CETTE HISTOIRE ? hurla-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de son père mais une nouvelle révélations le bloqua a l'entrée de le chambre.

A suivre….

Oui oui je sais ça stagne un peu lol et je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire c'est un mini chapitre et ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre 6. il faut faire durer le suspens hihi lol

Aller le prochain arrivera normalement avant le 10 février .

Kiss tout le monde


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : La prophétie maudite

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie, que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité, premier fic

Couple : bientôt révélé

Perso : ils ne sont pas a moi, quel dommage

Chapitre 8 : que de révélations…encore et encore

_Cette nouvelle bloqua Harry. « mais qui sont ses vrais parents alors ? Comment s'appelle t'elle réellement ? demanda Harry_

_Ginevra Malefoy… »_

_Drago s'étouffa dans son petit déjeuné et son visage passa au blanc. Il partit en courant de la cuisine sous le regard de Harry et fila directement dans la chambre de son père._

« PERE QU'EST-CE DONC CETTE HISTOIRE ? hurla-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de son père mais une nouvelle révélation le bloqua a l'entrée de le chambre.

Lu..lupin ! Mais que faites vous dans le lit de mon père !

on joue aux dominos Drago ça se voit pas ? demanda son père, sarcastique, maintenant sors s'il te plait j'arrive dans deux minutes merci beaucoup

euuu okay ! repondit Drago , sous le choc »

Il attendit 5mine t il vit son père sortir de la chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il Drago ?

Pourquoi tu m'as caché que j'avais une sœur ?

-Pardon ? demanda son père, livide

Ginny , elle est ma sœur n'est ce pas ?

Co..Comment le sais-tu ?

Apparement , sa mère la réclame et elle a envoyé une lettre aux Weasley pour la récupérer

Oh non… je pensais a jamais ne devoir te le dire mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant… Cela a commencé il y a environ 17ans, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme merveilleuse , sublime et extrêmement gentille. Elle avait les cheuveux long et roux, les yeux d'un bleu envoutant, un visage fin et délicat. Elle était grande et fine , d'une beauté a damné un saint. Elle t'aurait plut Drago et donc je suis tombé amoureux fou de cette femme. Elle s'apelle Ayla… Ayla Malefoy … Nous nous sommes mariés deux semaines après notre rencontre, c'est si peu oui mais notre amour était indestructible. Puis après mon père m'a forcé a divorcé pour épousé ta mère. J'étais obligé et elle l'a compri .Au moment où Narcissa est tombé enceinte de toi, notre amour s'évaporait petit a petit mais je continuais a la voir. Et puis un an après ta naissance elle était enceinte.. de Ginevra. Ta mère n'étais pas au courant. Mais un jour elle l'a appris on en sait pas comment. Elle me ressemblait tellement tu sais. Pour cela Narcissa voulait la tuer. Pour proteger notre fille Ayla a realisé une cérémonie très difficile. La cérémonie de l'exclusion d'un sang. Elle a exclu le mien et c'est pour cela que Ginnyn n'a aucun trait de moi. Ayla a décidé de garde mon nom malgré notre divorce. Ta mère était folle de rage mais rien ne pouvait l'en empecher. Lorsque que j'ai su que Ginny avait été confiée au Weasley j'ai enfin pu la voir meme si je devais la hair pour bien tout caché. Peu après cette décision, ayla s'est jeté a cœur perdu dans l'alcool et la drogue , elle est partie habiter dans le monde moldu et a rompu tout contact avec la magie .je la croyais morte. E't puis un jour j'ai sur que Ayla était une cousine des Weasley , ça ne m'a pas trop étonnée… Voilà tu sais tout Drago, Ginny est ta sœur , meme si mon sang ne coule plus dans ses veines ou très peu. Pardonne moi Drago de ne pas te l'avoir mais comprends moi, je voulais la proteger… Disait Lucius, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pales…

Je comprends père et je suis heureux d'avoir une petite sœur mais si Ayla veut la reprendre, elle en a le droit ?

Non , elle a donné sa fille au Weasley, dans le monde magique elle ne peux pas ravoir sa garde c'est peut etre mieux d'ailleurs.

Merci père ne m'avoir dit la vérité dit Drago, puis il serra son père dans ses bras. »

Son père commença a partir dans sa chambre lorsque Drago le rappela :

« Père ! Depuis de temps ça dure avec Lupin ?

Depuis que l'on est arrivé ici dit son père , rouge

Ok , merci. » Puis il partit.

Il monta dans la chambre de Ginny pour lui parler. Il toqua la porte et une petite voix lui autorisa a entrer.

« Ginny je connais toute l'histoire et je voudrais que tu la connaisses toi aussi , je l'ai apprise il y a 5min »

Il lui raconta tout et Ginny cessa de pleurer quand elle su qu'elle resterai chez elle.

« Merci Drago c'est gentil de m'avoir tout raconté , tu n'étais pas obligé

Je préfère etre sincère et puis tu es concernée lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil »

Quand il sortit Ginny murmura : « Merci…grand frère »Il sourit mais ne se retourna pas et sortit , elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu .

----------------------

Ron était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre et se posait des questions.

« Est-ce pour cela que je la trouve très belle ? Est-ce pour cela que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras ? »

Il soupira et se coucha … que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il amoureux de Ginny ? Tout cela l'avait épuisé il se rendormit..

----------------------------------------------------

Harry alla voir Drago pour voir comment il allait. Il le retrouva recroquevillé sur son lit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues

« Drago qu'il y a t-il ?

J'ai peur Harry… Maintenant que j'ai une petite sœur j'ai peur de la perdre… Que dois-je faire ?

Drago te mets pas dans états pareils pour ça voyons tu seras un très bon frère j'en suis sur »

Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.. Mais Drago voulait autre chose il releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. Surpris il ne répondit pas. Au moment où Drago allait se retirer , il sentit une main sur sa nuque le poussant a approfondir le baiser. Mais Harry se endit compte de se qu'il fesait bien trop tard et se détacha vite de Drago puis partit en courant de la chambre

A suivre…

Je vous pris de m'excuser de se retard, j'ai eu un problème d'enregistrement ca fait que e chapitre ne s'était pas enregistré dans le pc j'ai du le retaper entièrement.

Merci encore a mes fidèles et j'essaierais de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain 


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : La prophétie maudite

Résumé : Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry reçoit une étrange prophétie, que tout par de travers, qu'il tombe amoureux de son ennemie et que Sirius soit ressuscité, premier fic

Couple : bientôt révélé

Perso : ils ne sont pas a moi, quel dommage

Finie

Je vous annonce que j'abandonne cette fic, meme si elle était pas trop mal partie, je n'ai jamais aimé écrire des fanfics .La fic avait une fin de prévu et le comment la prophétie va se réalisé était aussi prévu… Si quelqu'un veut la reprendre , qu'elle me laisse une rewiew et a ce moment là j'en parlerais avec cette personne et lui dirais comment doit se finir cette histoire. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui aimé bien cette histoire. Si jamais personne ne la reprends (je diffuserai un nouveau chap pour vous le faire savoir si jamais elle est reprise ou pas) et que certains veulent absolument savoir la fin qu'ils me le disent , et je ferais le chapitre de fin.

Encore désolé mais je en suis pas faites pour les fanfics, je me sors mieux dans la poésie. Merci a tous ceux qui lisaient ma fic.

Cordialement

Nephtys


End file.
